


Modern Monster

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Vampire Bites, Vampire Lance (Voltron), they're cute together okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: EMILY-IS-A-TRASH-AESTHETIC WHISPERED: vampire lance and human shiro having a date then due the dirty with shiro as bottom cuz he make a cute af botttom.





	Modern Monster

The last thing Shiro expected when his boyfriend of six month’s apartment door opened was the heavenly aroma that wafted from inside. He blinked, forehead wrinkling slightly with his confusion as he peered over the man standing in front of him, trying to see where the smell could possibly be coming from. The question ended up popping out of his mouth without a second thought. “Did you order take out?”

Lance gasped, mock offense displaying across his face as he put a hand to his chest. “Absolutely not! I  _cooked.”_

He grabbed Shiro’s wrist and guided him inside, using his foot to shut the door behind him. The confusion on Shiro’s face only deepened, “I thought vampires didn’t need to eat human food? Do you even know how to cook?”

Rolling his eyes with a small smile, Lance placed a hand on Shiro’s lower back and gently pushed him further into the apartment, “I used to be human, too, ya know. Mama taught me everything I know. May she rest in peace.”

“O-oh,” Shiro ducked his head a bit in embarrassment, “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mea-”

Lance paused, turning and raising a hand to pull his boyfriend’s face down to his own. He pressed a brief kiss to his lips before whispering, “Nope. No apologies. Not tonight. Unacceptable.”

“Okay.” Shiro laughed softly and offered him a smile, dipping down to nab another quick kiss from him before pulling away. Lance’s hand slipped from his waist as he led the way into his living room. On the low coffee table sat two paper plates, silverware, a covered tray, and a single lit candle. At the base lay the blossoms of two fully bloomed roses. Sitting down on the worn, leather couch, Shiro took in the set with a raise of his brows. His eyes flicked over to his boyfriend before he nervously asked, “Is there a birthday or anniversary that I’m missing here?”

Lance plopped easily down next to him, grin on his face wide enough to show off a hint of his fangs. “Nope.”

“Then, why-?”

“Do I need a reason to spoil my big, buff, beautiful boyfriend?” Lance leaned against Shiro’s side to press a kiss to his cheek. “Go with it, babe. I just wanna show you a good time. I’m gonna put a movie on, and then we can eat.”

Shiro’s cheeks warmed as he smiled, watching the vampire grab a remote from a side table next to the arm of the couch. Lance cut on the television across from them, showing that the movie was already in and ready to play. Shiro chuckled at seeing the title across the screen:  _Kong: Skull Island._

Lance pursed his lips at the laugh but started the movie without a word. Then, he tossed the remote back on the side table before reaching forward to uncover the tray on the coffee table. Shiro found himself leaning forward slightly in anticipation as the food was revealed. His brow furrowed at the sight of a loaf of sliced ground meat that looked to have hard boiled eggs inside over a bed of rice rich with what appeared to be bell peppers and onions. A reddish sauce had been spooned over the meat. He turned to Lance. “Meatloaf?”

Lance set the cover carefully on the floor next to the table before correcting him. “Pulpeta.”

“Pul…peta? What’s that?”

“It’s-” Lance paused, brows furrowing as he thought over how to explain it. After a moment, he sighed through his nose before beginning to pile food onto Shiro’s plate for him. “It’s meatloaf.”

Shiro took the plate offered to him with gentle fingers and a smile. “Well, it smells better than any meatloaf I’ve ever had.”

He took a small bite after he was handed a fork. He turned his head to Lance after he chewed and swallowed. Lance raised an expectant eyebrow at him, already chewing on his own mouthful. The words flooded out of Shiro’s mouth before he could really think about them. “If I could marry food, I’d elope with this plate to Las Vegas to have a one star wedding that we’d definitely leave reviews for on Yelp.”

Laughter shook through Lance visibly as he focused on not inhaling food the wrong way. Shiro blushed and shoved another forkful into his mouth to stop himself from saying anything else embarrassing, turning his eyes to the television screen to actually try and pay attention to the film playing. Lance calmed after a minute, continuing to happily eat from his own plate.

The vampire got up when he was halfway done eating, making a stifled noise of distress. He slid his plate back onto the coffee table before making his way to the fridge. Grey eyes followed him curiously. When Lance returned with a cold bottle of green tea, Shiro couldn’t stop the smile inching onto his face. He set his own plate down and took the bottle, thanking him. Lance smiled in return, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I almost forgot…”

Deciding he was done eating for now, Shiro scooted closer to Lance and leaned against his shoulder as he opened up and sipped at his tea. Lance glanced from him to the plates of food and back, raising his brow once more but with worry in his eyes. Shiro swallowed the sip in his mouth before answering the silent question, “I love the food, but I’m getting full.”

“Oh,” Lance mumbled, relaxing and sliding an arm to rest atop the couch behind Shiro. The movie played on, the two of them watching in a comfortable silence. Shiro nearly jumped when Lance’s cold hand slipped from the couch to rest on his shoulder. Grey eyes glanced to the hand before training their gaze on the vampire beside him. The hand then slid over a little, squeezing at the junction between Shiro’s neck and shoulder.

“Lance…”

Blue eyes pulled themselves away from the screen to meet Shiro’s amused expression. Lance threw him a flirty smile. “What?”

“We’re not even halfway into this movie, and you’re already putting the moves on me?” Shiro raised his brows with a teasing smile of his own.

Lance angled his body more towards the other as he released an exaggerated, faux whine.  _“I can’t help it._  I could just eat you up.”

Shiro laughed as he leaned away from Lance who displayed his fangs and snapped them playfully. Lance continued to invade his space until Shiro found himself leaning until his back thumped against sleek cushions. Shiro twisted to lay more comfortably and pulled his legs up to wrap around Lance’s lithe body as he settled on top of him, unable to keep the grin off his face. Cold hands slipped beneath his shirt, causing a shiver to travel up his spine. He bit into his lower lip, eyes on Lance as he pushed Shiro’s shirt up. Lance leaned down and pressed a kiss just below his chest. He whispered against the pale skin there, “Let me?”

Another shiver passed through Shiro. He murmured a barely audible, “Please…”

Shiro felt the other’s smile against his skin before fangs trailed lightly down his torso. He gasped, stomach flinching as the thin points scraped just below his navel. A kiss was pressed to the sensitive spot as Lance’s hands slid to pull down Shiro’s shorts. The vampire paused when he realized he’d have to move in order to remove the garment. He pouted but did so, yanking Shiro’s shorts and briefs down and off his legs in one swift tug. A heavy blush settled over Shiro’s face at the action.

A plus of having a vampire for a boyfriend: Shiro could be manhandled by said boyfriend. He loved that more than he wanted to admit. He sat up and slipped out of his shirt–figuring he might as well–only to be flipped over onto his front before his shirt could even hit the floor. A surprised yelp slipped from him at the sudden action. Lance pressed a kiss to the bottom of his spine. “Sorry.”

He hiked Shiro’s hips up higher until Shiro was supporting himself on his knees. Lance leaned back to appreciate the view, sliding his hand up to squeeze one of Shiro’s tight, muscular cheeks. A groan rose from the back of his throat. “You’re gorgeous…”

Shiro pressed his hips back against that hand, breathing out a shuddering sigh as Lance thumbed his cheeks apart. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing Lance swipe a tongue over his bottom lip before dipping his head down. Lance’s tongue passing over his hole caused Shiro to gasp loudly, his body tensing up as his hands grabbed at the leather cushion beneath him. Lance hummed as he continued laving the area with long licks until Shiro’s body relaxed into the sensation. Sparks danced along Shiro’s spine as Lance’s tongue began alternating between probing and passing over his rim, taking time to tease. A throaty moan passed his lips as it breached him before pulling out and thrusting back in deeper.  _“God, Lance.”_

“Mmm…” Lance pulled his mouth away much to Shiro’s disappointment. “Just Lance will do, babe.”

Shiro bit his lip to keep himself from grinning at the joke and arched his back to try to entice Lance back to his previous activity. Lance laughed softly. “Patience.”

The sound of a bottle cap snapping open piqued Shiro’s interest. Cool, lube-slicked fingers rubbed up against his entrance not too long afterwards. Lance pressed a kiss to his ass and whispered, “I love you.”

Giving Shiro no time to parrot the statement, Lance slipped a finger inside of him. Shiro’s jaw dropped as he clenched around the intrusion. Lance kept it slow, taking his time, and his tongue soon joined his fingers as he added them in one by one, rubbing the pads of his fingertips along Shiro’s walls until he found his prostate while tracing his tongue around his rim. Shiro’s thighs shook as the spot was rubbed and prodded, moaning shamelessly. He could practically feel Lance’s grin as he kept his aim on the small bundle of nerves. It wasn’t long before Shiro was gasping for more and rocking his hips back onto Lance’s fingers eagerly, but it felt like an eternity had passed before Lance decided to remove his fingers.

“Please. Please. Please,” Shiro begged, chanting the word breathlessly with his eyes screwed shut.

“Hold on, babe,” Lance murmured. Shiro opened his eyes to look over his shoulder once more, watching as Lance slid his pants halfway down his thighs. He bit his lip, subconsciously rocking his hips at the sight of his freed erection. Lance offered him a small smile when he noticed the other staring before grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing some of the chilled liquid onto his dick. He gave himself a couple of strokes, making sure he was fully covered before lining himself up and pushing in.

Shiro’s jaw dropped open, his eyes sliding back shut. He savored the feeling of being breached and filled, unable to stop himself from clenching down around the intrusion. He heard Lance release a shuddery breath after bottoming out and stilling. A cool hand ran over Shiro’s hip and up and down his spine.

“You okay?” Lance asked quietly, his hand sliding back to its original position on Shiro’s hip.

Shiro nodded, his eyes blinking open to peer at the vampire. “You can move, honeypot.”

“My pet name is honeypot now? I thought it was sweet teeth.” Lance chuckled as he drew his hips back, following with an easy thrust forward.

Shiro’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. “Mmm… You know I like to change it up.”

“You sure do,” Lance leaned forward to mouth at Shiro’s spine. Shiro shuddered as Lance skimmed his fangs over his skin. The moment those canines sunk in, Shiro was lost to pleasure. It crackled under his skin and burned through his veins.

He was a goner for this modern monster.


End file.
